Covet, Love it, Learn to Break
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: I learned just how to beat you Cause everything you say just disappears So glad I got to meet you I covet everything you ever feared -- Jack Off Jill. :Inuyasha tries to pull Kagura from Naraku's Sadistic needs: InuKag


Soru: Don't ask, I did this in five minutes! I know it's rushed but I didn't put a lot of work into it. I just wanted to see more Kagu/Inu fics. There are none, ya know? Well here it is. I would love to get some reviews. I want to know if I should continue. 

I don't own Inuyasha, well read on!

* * *

Kagura stared blankley into her happy space, it was the space on the wall she had picked out for times like these, times when she needed to numb her body and fly away from herself... 

Time when Naraku would whisper terrible things in her ear...

Her would rape her, beat her, strip her of all pride, she would cry out in pain but to no avail... The dim lit colors of the room began to swirl around as he landed another kick to her bleeding stomach, her dug his nails into her heart.

She gasped in pain, as tears coursed down her delicate cheeks.

"Naraku, please!" She begged, she couldn't find her spot...

The pain...

The pain...

Her tough mask was gone and she was exposed to Naraku, for she was of his blood...

"AHHH!" She cried out as her tore off her Kimono revealing scars all along her body, crisscross after crisscoss, slash after slash, some fresh some new, there seemed to be hundreds, most were on her forearms, pink, and crimson, brown, dried blood...

Naraku gave a look of shock, anger, and pure amusment, he had told her to stop... That bitch just wouldn't listen.

"Kagura, I see you enjoy pain. That's good, now I know I don't have to go easy on you." Naraku said with a smile of pure demented delight.

Kagura lay pinned under him, at these words her eyes filled with terror... "Naraku I- UAGH!"

The rape began...

With each motion the pain grew worse. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Close your eyes, you know I can't stand to look at you." He said menecingly.

She whimpered, but quickley regained her passive look and turned her head to find the spot on the wall.

After what seemed like hours, there was one last motion, a slap, a kick, an insult, and she was disgaurded.

As Kagura lay in the basment floor, she was too numb to move, she could do nothing but stareinto the dark, she was suprised when a sudden flow of tears came to her eyes, her sobs echoed through out the castle, The slowly died away as she fell into a restless sleep.

She would only wake up to the ever familer pain that lurked in side of her as she cut into her forearm...

* * *

Inuyasha scouted the area for smells of any demons, Kikyou (a/n: I spell it with a 'u' get the hell over it.), or Naraku for that matter. Today had been a pleassently terrible day, complete with 'Osuwari's' and all... That little bitch Kagome had gotten mad over something he did, only Kami knows what, but that was the least of his problems today...

Today he had met Kagura in the woods, but this was not Kaugra who this was only Kami knows, she looked and smelled like Kagura, but she didn't act a thing like her!

This Kagura was actually crying, she was sitting on a ledge crying...

:Flashback:

"Kagome! You Bitch what the hell did I do this time, if this is over you're childish insane want for attention, then go screw yourself because I DONT LIKE YOU!"

Cue the tears.

"OSUWARI!"

_**Boom.**_

Back ache.

After about an hour of the familer pain of the sit charm he was fed up, and needed to vent, so he headed out to the woods to kick some demons asses.

That's when he smelled something.

It smelled like...

"Kagura?"

He smirked, he would vent off on her... but what he saw suprised him.

:Kagura's POV:

"Show yourself."

I relaxed when I saw Inuyasha, I didn't really care that it was only him. It would have been diffrent if it was Kanna...I wiped away my tears, I hated to cry, it showed just how weak I really was...I hated being called weak... When Naraku was dipleased with my weakness he would take my heart... and my body...

"INuyasha, leave I have no bussiness with you today, Naraku hasn't said anything, so I don't have to do anything..."

"What do you mean ' Naraku hasn't said anything, so I don't have to do anything'?"

"I MEANT EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" She yelled infuriated with the stubborn hanyou.

He smirked, good he was gonna get her good and mad so he could get a good fight out of her.

She just dropped to the ground holding her beaten stomach, "Inuyasha please leave..." She said trying hard to hold back tears.

"Why should I, after what you've done!"

"THEN KILL ME!" She shouted without hesitation, she kept her eye's close so as to not let any tears escape. "Just kill me... I would rather you kill me than Naraku... I don't want to do this any more... I hate myself enough already... just kill me... I can't on my own..."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. The great Kagura was on the verge of tears, begging for the assistance in her suicide?

Not before he found out why.

"Why Kagura?" He demanded.

"Inuyasha, please! If I stay here to long he'll know I'm here... He'll take me back, I can't go back..."

"No Kagura, I won't kill you untill I know why! Why not? Why can't you go back to little family of killers?"

"...I can't..."

"Kagura you little bitch! If you wanna die so bad, then you tell me why! YOUR STRONG! People like you don't just go off and say 'Kill me!' I want to know why!"

Kagura's expression hardened. Screw her facade, she didn't need it, what the fuck was it for? She no longer needed it... she was about to die, why not tell him, as long as it would all be over with... AS LONG AS IT WOULD ALL JUST- "FUCK YOU, INUYASHA! YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL ME, WHY CAN'T YOU KILL ME NOW! I'M SORRY I KILLED THOES PEOPLE. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WAN'T ME TO SAY HUH?"

'She's sorry?'

"YES I KILLED PEOPLE! YES...I KILLED PEOPLE, I'M SORRY! OKAY? I'M SORRY BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I HAVE TO YOU LITTLE HANYOU! I HAVE TO! IF I DON'T I GET FUCKING..." She collapsed onto the ground and placed her hands over her head. In one harsh disbeliving word she uttered it, "Raped.."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock.

Kagura's face showed pure rage and hated, she stood up not caring anymore.."YEAH DOG BREATH, YOU HEARD ME... I GET -RAPED- I GET BEATEN, HE STEALS MY HEART AND SQUEEZES IT SO HARD I CAN'T MOVE FOR WEEKS! THEN I GO AND I SLASH UP MY DAMN ARMS BUT NO! ONE THING CAN'T GO RIGHT FOR ME BECAUSE IM A LITTLE 'SLUT' _AREN'T I_? AREN'T I INUYASHA, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR! SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW INUYASHA? ARE YOU? NOW WILL YOU JUST KILL ME AND GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH? I'm so tired of it, Inuyasha... I'm so tired of every one hating me. I'm tired of being beatan. I'm so tired of not having a life. Inuyasha You're so lucky. You have Kagome to tell you it will be alright. I have nobody... Nothing to live for... So kill me... Kill me you fucking peice of dog shit." She began to break down and cry, not caring anymore, she just didn't care... she just didn't... She could feel herself shaking, she finally collapsed, from hunger... from blood loss...from just being alive.

Inuyasha was in a state of total shock.

"What did you just say?"

Kagura looked up, crimson eyes full of tears. " I can't go back..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he could hear some one coming... two sets of feet... one of a child... the other...the dragging of cloth...

Kagura noticed it too. She instantly recognized who it was...

"Kanna...Naraku..."

"What? No..." He knew now he had to do something... He had always thought that Kagura was the bad guy... that wasn't true, Kagura was just another victim...

"What is this Kagura?... I could hear you all the way from the castle... You and Inuyasha? I always knew you were a slut. With a grin a tentacle shot out and he grabbed the horror stricken wind witch.

"NO!" She yelled out.

Inuyasha was about to draw his sword, but just as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

* * *

Soru-chan: Yes Yes, Dramatic and Attention-whore-ish. Whatever. This thought was on my mind and since I knew I would get flamed... I just well, didn't care... Okay... Um..review.


End file.
